


The story of Marinette and her sister wife Tim.

by TheCuriousCat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Person Ra's al Ghul, Creepy Ra's al Ghul, F/M, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Makes Mistakes, Multi, Omega Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Omega Tim Drake, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Tim Drake, Tim Drake Makes Mistakes, Tim Drake Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat
Summary: Marinette and Tim make the mistake of catching the wrong Alpha's interest at a young age and then have to deal with it for the rest of their lives. At least they have each other though so it can't be that bad.Follow Marinette and Tim as they juggle being superheroes, annoying sidekicks, a persistent super villain and the justice league all while trying to play keep away with a demon intent on claiming what he thinks is his.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ra's al Ghul, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 326
Kudos: 340





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone stop me! Please!

This story starts with a tiny little Marinette walking home after afternoon gymnastics all alone, you may be wondering why she's alone. Well that would be because her parents don't know that she's goes to gymnastics, she's learnt that her parents think she does whatever they tell her to and never check to see if they're wrong. So here she is, walking home alone with the sky getting dark like she's done hundreds of times before when she hears it. There's a grunt of pain in the alley way she's just about to pass followed by a woman's voice speaking in a language she doesn't understand, she doesn't pass the alley until she hears the retreating footsteps. She may be five but she's not stupid.

Once the foot falls fade she peeks into the alley, there is a man slumped against the wall with a whole sword sticking out of his stomach. Marinette may have avoided so much grief if her parents payed enough attention to her to teach her to never trust strangers, really dropped the ball on that one guys. Without that knowledge Marinette first reaction is to approach the man, the first thing she notices is his scent. Oranges, cinnamon and the distinct sharpness of alpha. The second thing she notices is that he's unconscious but still breathing. She knows that she can't leave him here and she doesn't have a way to contact anyone to help her so she scans her surroundings, there is nothing on the ground level but two floors up she spots a pulley wagon on a balcony. She looks to the unconscious man and tilts her head, the hospital is to far for her to walk ~~she went with mama to deliver books once~~ but she has a computer in her room. She could wheel him there and look up what to do to help him, with an end goal in mind she puts her gym bag next to him and maps out a route to the wagon. She climbs onto the giant wheely bin then jumps, her hands catch the bottom of the first floor balcony and she uses the momentum from her swing to do a handstand type move so she can hook her legs over the top of the railing. She pulls herself up so that she's standing on the railing, she does a little bunny hop and latches her hands onto the balcony above her then repeats the process. Now she on the balcony with the wagon with a new problem, how is she supposed to get it down. Another look around reveals a clothes line a floor up, its one of those ones that connect to the opposite wall and can be rotated. She could use it to lower the wagon down to the ground floor AND it would make getting down easier too, she nods then climbs up a floor... new problem, how does she cut a metal rope? She gives it a little pull and narrows her eyes as thing holding it into the wall on the other side jerks a little, she does it again and watches a little bit of dust fall. New, new plan. She pulls herself up and slowly puts her weight on the rope until she's dangling then she slowly uses it's pulley system to make her way over... She actually makes it which is a small miracle, she calculates the angle she needs then does what is probably the stupidest thing of her very short life. She plants her feet on the wall and yanks the metal clamp thing out of the wall, gravity takes affect immediately and she goes plummeting towards the alleyway floor but her calculations are correct and instead of hitting it she sails just over it and slams into the bottom an the first balcony instead. Her back hurts something awful but she continues with her plan, she slowly re-climbs the two floors then ties the handle of the wagon to the metal rope and lowers it then she wraps her hands in cloth and slides down. She so preoccupied with untying the wagon that she doesn't notice that the alpha is awake. That he has been awake the whole time, watching her with glowing green eyes. She jumps when she turns and sees him watching her but then her worry takes over.

"Are you OK mister? You look really hurt." she pulls the wagon over to him.  
"I am well child, I have been hurt worse. Tell me little one, what are you planning to do with that?" his scent is curious as well as something else but she doesn't know what it is so she ignores it  
"Oh! I'm too small to carry you so I was going to wheel you to my home so that I could help you" she says as she smiles at him ~~papa always said that kindness was the best medicine~~ He slowly smiles back as his scent curls around her... she doesn't like the feeling she suddenly gets, the one that screams at her to run.  
"That is very thoughtful of you little one, my name is Ra's. What is your name?" he pushes himself up so she push the wagon under him  
"I'm Marinette. It's nice to meet you! Could you hold my bag while I pull?" she asks trying to ignore the way his scent felt like it was tightening around her.  
"Of course _Marinette_. It would be my pleasure." 

It's hard pulling him at first but once she has some momentum it gets easier, Ra's distracts her with questions about herself which she is happy to answer. It feels nice to have an adult listen to her as she speaks. She manged to get him to her room without anyone spotting him and is relived to see him pass out after laying down on her bedroom floor, she boots up her computer and spends hours watching YouTube tutorials, collecting supplies from around her home and checking to make sure Ra's hasn't died. He wakes up as she starts to cut his shirt off, she accidentally nicks his chest with the too big scissors but he doesn't make a sound, it doesn't look like it even hurts him which isn't good. She read that going numb was the one of the signs that things were going wrong, she needs he to be awake and alert.

"Where do you live Mr Ra's?" she asks as she finally finishes, his eyes sharpen slightly.  
"... On a mountain..." She starts gently cleaning around the sword.  
"Was it pretty?" he focuses on her more.  
"... Pretty?" she nods and she tosses the bloody rag into her bin with shaking hands, she wills them to still before picking up a new one and dipping it into the warm water bowl she has at her elbow.  
"Yes. Did it have beautiful flowers? Were there sparkly streams? Did you see goats?" his lips twitch  
"...not so pretty I'm afraid little _Marinette_ , lots of dirt but the architecture is beautiful in it's own right..." She tosses the rag and takes a deep breath, now she has to take the sword out and hope that she doesn't kill him, her back hurts so much when she hunches over to get a firm grip of the sword. Ra's keeps speaking as he watches her.  
"my home is built right into the mountain face. I suppose it does look beautiful when the snow starts to fall in the winter." she starts carefully pulling, moving the blade at all could cut something important the video had said.  
"Are the snowflakes big?" she asks as she finally gets the sword out, she lets it clatter next to her as she grabs one of her old shirts and goes to apply pressure. Ra's stops her by taking the shirt from her and doing it himself, she instead tries to thread string through a sowing needle but her hands are shaking again. She feels him take hold of her chin and turn her head towards him.  
"Calm my little _Marinette_ , you are doing well" she swallows and nods trying to fight the need to get him to stop touching her. She realises that this is the first time he has and it makes her sick for some reason. She takes a deep breath and forces herself to relax, she tries to thread the needle again and this time she manged. He lets her go so that she can use her fathers kitchen lighter to heat up the needle tip but in exchange he wraps her up in his scent again, she's really starting to hate the smell of oranges and cinnamon.  
"If there is a storm then the snowflakes do grow to be quite large yes" The needle tip glows and she swallows, she's just sowing up fabric, she's just sowing up fabric. 

She repeats her mantra in her head as he moves her ruined old shirt, she continues to replete it as she pushes the needle through his skin. He starts telling her about the inside of his home and she lets it fade to the back of her mind so she can focus. Her hands are horrifyingly wet by the time she's done and she wants nothing more that to wash them but Ra's stops her, he wraps one of his huge hands around her wrist to keep her close and uses the other to single-handedly cover and tape over his now stitched up wound. She tries to pull away but he just holds on tighter then tugs her so she falls forward, she lands on the side of his chest and leaves bloody hand prints on him. He uses the hand not holding her arm to pet her head.

"Shh my little _Marinette_ , you must be so tired. Sleep now, I will keep you safe." His scent curls around her tightly but he's right, she's so tried. she feels him pull her closer as she drifts off and thinks she hears him say.  
"One day you will see the my home for yourself" but she's not sure.

She wakes up in her bed wearing pyjamas she doesn't remember putting on and no sign of Ra's, she almost thinks that it was a dream but then she moves and her back screams in protest. She winces as she gets up and makes her way to the mirror in her room, she almost bursts into tears when she pulls the pyjama shirt off and sees her back. The whole thing is one big purple bruise and it hurts so much, she wonders if she can afford to miss school but realises that if she did then she would call her parents and she really had no way to explain this to them. She goes to get dressed and finds a white dress she doesn't recognise, it's beautiful and she **hates it**. Even looking at it makes her feel sick and scared and vulnerable. She shoves it into the back of her closet and even goes so far as to wear dark colours in silent protest. She walks to school wondering why people keep stopping and staring at her, she doesn't understand what they look so upset about nor does she know why her teacher looks the same when she walks in. She doesn't understand why her teacher pulls her into the principal's office or why the beta man's first reaction after sniffing the air is a panicked phone call, she doesn't understand until the nice omega police officer is crouching in front of her asking her if she's made any friends older than her. She doesn't understand until the officer gently asks if anyone older than ten has hugged her for a prolonged time. She doesn't understand until she's being asked to take off her top so that the nurse can look at her back. She doesn't understand until she's told about scent marking, about how it's used by alpha's to warn others off of potential mates. About how it can sometimes feel like the alpha's scent was wrapping it's self around a person like a rope, about the mark lasting longer if the omega or beta has the alpha's blood on them for a prolonged time. She's asked if she's noticed anything in her closet that wasn't hers and feels her stomach sink at the horrified looks on everyone's faces when she tells them about the dress. Suddenly she's being rushed off to a hospital where she's asked more questions while the doctor's examine her back and being told things like she's moving house and that she's staying with new people for a while. It turns out that the new people are the officers who came to see her at the school, Tom and Sabine. They smile gently at her as they drive her away in the middle of the night.

Tom is a very doting Omega who plays video games with her while her back heals and bakes the most delicious treats, he laughs when she tells him that she's going to end up fat. Sabine is a very protective alpha and always seems to have her eyes on Marinette which is strange since she's used to being ignored but it feels really nice, whenever Sabine catches her eye she smiles brightly at her making Marinette smile brightly back... She likes it here, with them. It's great until she routing through her closet on the first day of her new school and finds a new white dress waiting for her. It smells faintly like oranges and cinnamon. She pulls out one of her suit cases and shoves it in before zipping it shut. She hopes Ra's gets the point and leaves her alone. She should have just kept walking.


	2. Chapter 2

This story starts with a tiny little Tim free running across rooftops with his trusty camera, you may be wondering why he's doing this. Well, because his neighbour is Batman obviously and why would he be sleeping in an empty mansion when he could be proving it? Exactly, the choice is obvious. 

So here he is, jumping from roof to roof after Batman and his new robin (Tim may be six but he's far from stupid, unlike the rest of Gotham who seem to think that this is still the original.) like he's done hundreds of times before when suddenly the roof crumbles beneath him and he goes crashing into the floor below. He manged to twist enough that the impact is minimal but he still gets a cut on his arm, the building shakes and he realises that whatever's happening below him is bringing the building down. On top of that Batman was at least five buildings away, great. Tim needs a way out, now. His eyes quickly scan the room and he finds nothing useful, but there is a window across from him that is facing another on with a sniper in it. If the sniper spots him he's dead but if he stays then he's dead as well and Tim is nothing if he isn't a risk taker. He starts running, letting himself gain momentum. Then, at the last second, he jumps. Due to his speed and size he shoots through the window and into the next one like he predicted, right into the surprised snipers face. He does a quick calculation on how best to survive and ends up stabbing the snipers own knife into his palm so that Tim can get away with enough time to avoid getting shot. When he finds the stairs he almost starts going up to free run away but then he hears the sounds of a fight below him and sees a flash of green, yellow, red that has him taking the stares down two at a time. He gets some great shots of Batman and Robin 2.0, so great that he's not paying attention and ends up falling into **another** hole. Why are there suddenly so many? 

He lands in some type of lab that has a man strung up against the wall with lots of tubes and wires attached to him, even from where Tim is he can smell the oranges, cinnamon and alpha sharpness of the man. He could leave, it would be smart to leave... but that would mean leaving the man here. His decision is made when one of the machines starts beeping, it starts drawing the man's blood. Tim practically jumps to the terminal and lets his tiny little fingers fly over the keys, he's so preoccupied with hacking his way into the system that he doesn't realise that the alpha has been awake the whole time and watching him with glowing green eyes. He jumps when he enters the last command and looks up but that's overtaken by worry as the chains releases and the man drops. Tim runs to try and catch him but gets sprayed with the mans blood instead when the needle is ripped out.

"Crap, sorry Mr. Are you OK?" The man pushes himself up and looks at Tim curiously, there is something else there but Tim can't figure out what it is.  
"I'm well little one, you did not hurt me." the man tilts his head to the side.  
"Though I am curious as to how you got here, you do not look like a prisoner" Tim debates what to tell him for a moment before he settles on  
"I fell through a hole in the floor and landed here, I saw you hanging there and I couldn't just leave you hanging there" the man chuckles and it makes the hairs on the back of Tim's neck stand on end, with the man's scent slowly curling around him like a snake Tim has the sudden realisation that this man may have been here for a reason... and Tim just let him go in a room that they are both locked in...  
"That was very kind of you little one, My name is Ra's. May I have the pleasure of knowing yours"   
"... Tim..." he says wearily as he turns to the keypad on the lab door, he tries to pry it off but then his arm starts hurting. He freezes when Ra's snakes an arm around his midsection and pulls Tim into his chest, he tuts as he pulls Tim's sleeve down. The cut is rather large on his little arm. Ra's sits back and pulls Tim into his lap, Tim is trapped. He hates it.  
"You are injured my little Tim. Here, let me help you" He gives Tim no choice as he pulls his arm strait and starts wrapping it, when he's done he pulls the keypad off the wall with on hand and gives it to Tim. 

He does not let Tim off of his lap and Tim has to fight his every instinct so that he can concentrate on rewiring the keypad ~~like his father taught him.~~ By the time he's done the sounds of fighting above him have stopped and Ra's scent has curled so tightly around him that he's having trouble breathing. Ra's puts the keypad back on the wall and stands, lifting Tim off the floor until he decides to put him back down. Tim feels like it might be a warning, That Ra's is telling him that he could easily pick Tim up and run away with him if he choose to and Tim wouldn't be able to do anything. Tim can feel Ra's eyes on his back the whole time they are sneaking out of the building and is so relived when they exit.

"The fresh air is nice is it not my little _Tim_. I am glad that it was _you_ who helped me." Tim hates the way Ra's says his name, hates the feeling of danger that it sparks.  
"You're welcome..." he doesn't know what else to say, how does one say 'get away from me right now' without setting dangerous alpha's off. Ra's seems to know what he's thinking since he smirks and leans down.  
"This is a **very** dangerous city my little _Tim,_ would you hummer me by letting me walk you home." It's not a question, Tim knows it and Ra's knows it. Tim nods once and silently cries out for Batman to save him. They start walking and Tim decides that if Ra's is going to know where Tim lives then Tim should know where Ra's lives too.  
"Where do you live?" There, strait to the point. Ra's raises an amused eyebrow but answers him.  
"On a mountain" Tim narrows his eyes when Ra's doesn't say anymore and decides to prompt him.  
"Is it a snowy mountain? Does it had rivers running down it?... Do you see goats?" Ra's laughs when he asks about goats, he doesn't see what's so funny about goats. They can climb up 90 degree angles, goats are cool.  
"It snows in the winter but for the most part it is just dirt, my home is carved into the mountain face it's self" Tim lights up a little at that but who could blame him, architecture is his whole families life at this point.  
"It is?" he says then yawns and stumbles, suddenly Ra's is picking him up again. He struggles on instinct but Ra's just holds him tighter.  
"Shh my little _Tim_ , you are tiered. Give me your address and I'll carry you home." Tim wants to fight him but he's right, Tim is very tried so he lists off his address and lets himself settle while Ra's tells him about his homes architecture. He thinks he hears Ra's say  
"One day you will see my home for yourself" but he's not sure. 

He wakes up in his bed wearing pyjamas he doesn't remember putting on. He would pass last night off as a dream but his arm is still in bandages and the photos he took last night have been developed and placed next to his camera on his bedside table. He sighs and gets up for school... which is were he finds it, a white suit just his size. It's beautifully designed but the sight of it makes him sick, he knows what this is. He knows what it means, he's seen an identical one hanging in his fathers closet. Screw school, he grabs the suit and makes his way to his kitchen. Once there he grabs cooking oil and matches then drags it all to his front yard. He tosses the suit onto the ground, drenches it in all of the cooking oil then sets it on fire. he glares out his front gate as it burns. He hopes that Ra's is watching, hope that he knows **exactly** what Tim thinks of his gift.

"Is everything alright young Mr Drake?" Tim turns and sees Mr Pennyworth watching him through the gate separating the Wayne and Drake properties.  
"Everything is fine Mr Pennyworth, I'm just making a point. Have a good day" Tim says then turns back to his mansion, he should have left Ra's hanging there.


	3. Chapter 3

This story starts with Ra's al Ghul being betrayed by his daughter Nyssa, **twice.** He forgives the first time because it leads him to Marinette, tiny little Marinette with her sweet smiles and contorting talent. Watching the little thing twist herself into shapes that some of his league struggles with as she scales a building sets off a little spark in him that he long thought dead, he decided that she will be his new wife before she even notices that he's awake. She's much to young for children of her own and he's not sure what her second gender will be but he finds that it matters less the more time he spends with her. Watching her hands turn red as she expertly stitches the wound Nyssa left causes that spark to grow and by the time she's sleeping on his chest he's already made the arrangements for his first engagement present to be delivered. He has one of his ninja's change her while he scents the dress, it wouldn't do to see his little bride before their wedding night after all.

It angers him slightly to see her not only shove the dress away but also to wear dark colours. If this is the game she wants to play then so be it, he waits for his little Marinette to leave then he enters her home and takes the dress. He uses it to choke her parents to death. He has the dress destroyed after and starts making the preparations to have her moved to Nanda Parbat, if she doesn't want to go by the rules of engagement from her homeland then she will follow the rules of his... Only she doesn't return, whisked away in the middle of the night for her protection. It takes him two mouths to find her again and in that time he's calmed down considerably, watching her run around her back garden with a water gun reminds him that she's only a child and probably didn't even know that she was rejecting him so he leaves her another dress. This time watching her shove it in a suitcase amuses him, she thinks that he will stop just because of that? Oh no. The gifts are only a formality after all, she's already his. She will be reminded of that after she presents.

He leaves her one every month, something different every time. The notes she leaves on top of her suitcase for him after the second time never fail to make him smile, he keeps every one. But he doesn't stop because as his soon to be wife she deserves the fine clothes and jewels. Watching her dump the full suitcase off the side of a cruse ship however kills the amusement of their little game, she even leaves him another note. This one filled with anger like she is the one who has the right to be angry in this situation. His little Marinette is so lucky that Nyssa chooses to betray him again before he can punish her. This time he doesn't forgive Nyssa. Yes the whole situation leads him to his new darling Tim who is so like Marinette and yet so different that it takes that spark and turns it into a flame but that does not excuse the fact that his own daughter had tried to kill him twice, he vows to kill her after he starts his courtship with his little Tim. His tiny little Tim with his sharp mind and calculating eyes who rips his way through security systems like he was born doing it. He finds out that he's the same age as his little Marinette meaning that they will be presenting at around the same time, a double wedding in the winter sounds lovely. He'll even get the goats they both seem so obsessed with. He also finds out that his little Tim lives next to his son-in-law which will make gift giving interesting... He does not expect little Tim to set his gift on fire but it reminds him so much of little Marinette and her drowning of his gifts that he can't be mad at ether of them, sure, he is going to punish them when he finally claims them as his but for now he will let them have their fun. They're only children after all.


	4. Chapter 4

It's easy for Marinette to convince Tom and Sabine to take a cruse for her birthday, as far as they know Ra's have no idea where they are and has likely given up. ~~This is untrue but Marinette is hard pressed to ruin it for them~~. It's is harder convincing them that she came with one suit case not two. ~~Also untrue but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them... maybe~~. She thinks that might be the end of it as she doesn't receive a gift from him in two months, she's lets herself relax. Walking into her closet and finding a new white dress with a picture of a sleeping Tom and Sabine pinned to it on mouth three almost sends her to tears, the message is quite clear even to a six year old. Life goes on though, despite the growing pile of gifts she desperately doesn't want. She goes to school and after school clubs, getting good marks in her classes gets her a[ feather dagger](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/550142910736605997/) and getting bad marks would get her a picture of someone she cared about. Needless to say, Marinette excelled at all of her classes and after school clubs. She kept herself from making friends though, she knows that one day she's going to need to say **'No'** to Ra's and as much as she hates it she wants as little people to die as possible.

She learns to fake a smile when she turns nine and her parents ~~they have the adoption papers to prove it now.~~ Start getting exited about her presentation next year, this moment feels like the last chance she has to tell them about Ra's but... she doesn't... and she regrets it more than anything she's ever done when she wakes up with a collar around her neck chaining her to an unfamiliar bed while looking into the eyes of a equally scared boy.

  
Tim is sure that Mr Pennyworth knows what's going on, he's always there, looking at Tim with pity whenever he sets Ra's latest gift alight. It all comes to a head when he gets another suit, this one has a picture of his parents pinned to it. His hands shake as he holds the photo and it feels like a noose around his neck when he hangs the suit back up in the back of his closet. Life goes on and after a month of no bonfires **Mr Wayne** asks if everything is solved now, Tim feels the noose tighten when he nods. ~~The diamond collar necklace sitting on his bedside table this morning tells a different story~~. Ra's has walked right into the mansion next to Batman's carrying a child covered in blood once, Tim has little hope that Batman would be able to do anything.

While school used to be his one escape Ra's has now seemed to taint that too, good grades get him feather daggers and bad ones get him pictures of his parents and friends before he starts cutting them off. ~~He will not be the reason that a parent losses their child.~~ He did not need the incentive to excel but Ra's doesn't seem to care, not that Tim ever expected him to.

Years pass with the odd month with his parents staying and soon he's nine with a pit growing in his stomach, Mr Wayne offers to host a post presentation party one night and his parents agree which is a little bit of a shock but he doesn't let it affect him. He realizes that this may be his last chance to tell someone, anyone, what is going on but he just can't get it out. It's been his secret for so long that he doesn't know how to share it.... he should've because one night he goes to sleep in his bed and when he wakes he's in a different one with a collar around his neck, next to a girl who looks just as scarred as he feels.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a discord for you guys if you want.  
> https://discord.gg/wXtQM9

Ra's watches his two little darlings sleep next to each other with joy in his heart, they are **finally** home. After years of watching them grow and mature has almost driven him mad with longing. They are still to small to give him children but that doesn't mean they can't start learning to care for them, his grandson will be born soon and Talia will be to busy with missions to care for him. He leans down and kisses both of their heads before he leaves to get everything ready. He comes back a few hours and finds them both awake, little Tim bares his teeth. It's so cute.

"You have awoken my loves. I was worried that my disciples may have given you too much with how long you slept." he rumbles as he climbs onto the bed, little Marinette yanks little Tim behind her and growls at him, so adorable.  
"We aren't your _loves_! Go fuck yourself!" Tim snarls from behind Marinette, Ra's focuses solely on the ting boy as he lets scent roam free. Tim shrinks instinctively, good. Rebellion like this should be trained out early.  
" _What was that **love**?_" he says, letting his alpha command drench the words in power, little Tim shrinks further. He looks like he's going to apologize but then little Marinette cuts in.  
"He said 'Go Fuck Yourself'. I agree!" she snarls, he turns his attention to her making her flinch.  
" _Oh? That's not very nice._ " he slowly crawls towards them like a predator, eyes locked onto her terrified ones.  
"Fuck being nice! You kidnapped us! Fuck you!" Tim yells, drawing his attention.  
" _I can't kidnap what is already mine._ "  
"We aren't yours asshole!" Marinette yells, bringing attention to herself... Oh! He's freezes, inches from the trembling children. OH! They are dividing his attention so that he can't force them to submit, his darlings are so smart. Divide and concur indeed. He chuckles as he sits, knees so close to them that they almost touch.  
"This. This is why I have deemed you both worthy of being my wives." he reaches forward and catches both their chins in his hands, forcing them to look at him.  
"You are both so smart and cunning as well as doing everything you can to survive. You were born for this and by the time we are married you will accept it." he keeps a tight hold on them as he leans in and gently kisses each of them.  
"Now, I have a gift for you both. To welcome you home. نرمين كرم!جلب الماعز!" Nermin walks into the room with the two [baby goats](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/354165958197865266/) on leashes, she hands a leash to little Tim then one to little Marinette before she bows to him and walks back out. Tim and Marinette are frozen, watching the baby goats chewing on the side of the bed. It makes him smile, they are finally accepting his gifts... to bad it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> نرمين كرم!جلب الماعز! - Nermin Karam! Bring in the goats!


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette feels like she's going to puke. She hates this, she hates HIM! She does not know how long they have both been here, locked in Ra's room and chained to his bed. The chains are long enough for them to reach the connected bathroom but not to leave it and everything they've done hasn't left a scratch.

Ra's is a cuddlier she's found out much to her horror, he takes great pride in crushing them to his chest while he sleeps. At first he was rarely there but recently he's been by more often, she thought that it was because he was trying to slowly endear himself to them but then she realized that Tim had started scenting of Popcorn. Tim is about to present and that is why Ra's is more invested. She can see that Tim is getting more and more upset about this fact, she be lying if she said that it sat well with her either.

"The day I present we'll have been here for eight months Marinette! I thought that Batman would have found us by know but I shouldn't have hoped. He didn't help me before so why would he now?" He's sitting on the end of the bed petting their goats (Snickers and Mocha Latte) with tears building in his eyes. "I don't want him to touch me Marinette." He admits after a moment as the tears finally spill.

She hugs him and lets him cry onto her shoulder. "He won't. I won't let him." She swears as she pets his back, she means it to. She's not going to let this bastard ruin either of them, she'll kill him first.

A week later (if their sleep schedule is to be believed) Tim presents as an omega, they both hate it and what it means for them as much as Ra's seems exited for it. He becomes extra touchy with Tim during the day making them both worried as Tim's temperature spikes and his first mini heat starts. When Ra's drags Tim to bed at the end of the day she follows closely behind, when Ra's curls around the now panicky Tim with a low rumble and wandering hands she wedges herself between them. Making sure to keep Tim curled into her stomach and away from Ra's, this has the downside of giving Ra's free access to **her** but she doesn't care. Tim can't defend himself from Ra's right now and she's willing to be his shield until he settles.

The weeks of Tim's mini heat is spent with him mostly whimpering into her stomach while she mentally battles Ra's, she hates how amused Ra's seems as he watches her snarling at him. How he would sometimes playfully swipe at Tim just to make her lunge at him. She's so set on protecting Tim and being angry at Ra's that she doesn't even notice the slow rolling of heat in her chest or the fact that Ra's seems to be paying her more attention than Tim as the week goes on. She misses all of the signs until Tim's mini heat ends because when his eyes go wide and he whispers the word ' _Doughnuts_ '. It takes an hour for her own mini heat to hit and Ra's is over the moon about the whole thing, turns out that she's an omega as well because of course she is.

The rolls switch and now Tim is the one guarding her while she drowns in fear, safety, sadness, love, hatred and warmth. The week is extremely hard for her but she knows it's harder for Tim so she doesn't complain. After her mini heat Ra's seems to disappear, he doesn't sleep with them nor does he visit. They both love and hate it. 

Days and nights blend together until she starts hoping that Ra's would come back just so something could change, she should know that she should be careful of what she wished for.


	7. Chapter 7

Tim hates Ra's. He truly, truly does. That doesn't stop that small traitorous part of his mind from hoping that it's him opening the bedroom door, it's not which sets the rest of his mind at ease. It's three of Ra's random ninjas.

"Hello little ones, It is time to prepare" The first one says as he and the second come over and gently unlock their collars, the third clips leashes onto Snickers and Mocha Latte's collars.

"Time for what?" Marinette asks in a shaky voice, he grabs her hand reassuringly. The first two ninjas start leading them out of Ra's room and down the hall, he makes sure to memorize the path they take.

"For the wedding, tonight is the night you complete the bonding." The first ninja says again making him freeze. No...nononooonononnnoono. The second ninja gently crouches in front of them and pets their heads until they calm, the soft smell of warm sugar cookies and omega floating gently around them. "Worry not, you are to young yet to complete the joining. This is only a formality until then. Be calm" He doesn't want to be calm! He wants to scream and shout at the injustice of it all but the air is heavy in calming omega scent and the first ninja is slowly pushing them forward. The unsaid words 'He won't rape you and your friend tonight' take a small weight off of his shoulders.

They are made to strip and bathe in a massive pool where other omegas washed them the they were brought the get dressed. The [dress](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/695243261219921627/) and [suit](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/445434219393076434/) they are forced into make everything happening so much more real. After another panic attack is forcibly calmed by the omega ninjas around them they are lead into hair and makeup.

He and Marinette cling to each other in the hall they are left in, the soft wedding march can be heard through the door as the warning they were left with rings in their ears. 'If you run he will die.' Who is he? Why should they care? The doors creak open as the music swells, at the end of the isle they can see Ra's in his own [suit](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/864620828436489669/) as well as a horrified, trembling priest. Oh... him... He meets Marinette eyes and swallows before he straitens, Marinette copies him on the verge of tears before they look forward and slowly walk to Ra's.

The priest looks sick to his stomach as he reads off his speech and he almost stops a few times but they manage to keep him going with subtle shakes of their heads, the man actually closes his eyes as they all say 'I do' not that it helps them much. Ra's spends the whole time beaming at them and gently petting their heads, Orange and Cinnamon fluttering around happily.

"A.. and now yo..you may k..k..kiss your.... brides...." The poor priest stutters out over his need to puke, Tim appreciates that he doesn't. The smell of vomit is the last thing he needs right now. Ra's crouches down in front of them both, looking all to pleased with himself, then he leans into Tim's space and pecks him gently on the lips before pulling down the collar of his suit. The priest lets out a horrified noise as Marinette takes his hand in comfort, quick as lightning Ra's darts forwards and sinks his teeth into his neck. Tim wants to scream and cry, it hurts so much but it feels so good at the same time. He hates his biology, so so much. He lets out a pathetic whimper as Ra's lets him go much to Ra's smug pleasure, he keeps his hand tightly closed around Marinette as Ra's repeats the proses with her.

"My darlings. My wives. Finally all _**mine.**_ " Ra's rumbles pleased when he lets Marinette go, he hates the sudden need he has to purr. "Come my little ones, I have a surprise for you." He leads them away from the priest and towards the gardens, just before they leave the room they hear a shout of pain and turn. Tim and Marinette can only watch in their own horror as the priest is cut down. No! They only went through with this to keep him alive! This bastard! Ra's is stronger than them and quite easily manages to drag the both of them to the gardens... where Snickers is chained to the bottom of a large tank and Mocha Latte sitting on a bunch of wood and is chained to a wooden pole. He doesn't understand at first, his mind still trying to proses what had happened but it sinks in when Marinette starts begging.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Ra's! I shouldn't have pushed your gifts off the side of the boat! Ra's please! Please don't kill Snickers!" What's happening strikes him like lightning, Marinette had drowned Ra's gifts to her and now her goat was in a large tank. His eyes snap to Mocha Latte in horror.

"Ra's! Oh god! Ra's don't! Please don't do this! Mocha Latte hasn't done anything! Please! He's been a good goat! I'm begging you!" He cries out, oh god! Ra' is going to burn Mocha Latte alive!

Ra's chuckles as he crushes the both of them to his chest and the two ninjas step towards the goats. "Don't you like my surprise? You two where both **so insistent** on destroying my gifts a certain way that I thought I would help. I this not what you wanted."

"No! Please Ra's! I don't want this! Please! Anything! I'll do anything!"

"Ra's please! I won't fight you! I'll do anything you want! Please!"

Ra's chuckles more as he nods to the ninjas. One steps up to Snickers' tank and turns on the water pump and the other lights a match and tosses it onto the pile of wood.

"No! Nonononono! SNICKERS!" 

"MOCHA LATTE! Please! Noooooooooo!"

"I should not have had to threaten you to make you cherish the gifts I gave you. It will not happen again am I understood." Ra's snarls into their ears as Mocha Latte starts letting out little goat screams and Snickers starts panicking because the chain around there neck is stopping them from swimming higher.

"Yes! Yes we understand! Please alpha!"

"We'll never do it again alpha! I promise! Please!"

He hums happily at their agreement or the fact that they've started calling him there alpha in desperation, Tim can no longer tell, but he does nothing to stop what is happening. Snickers is submerged now and thrashing as she drowns, Mocha Latte is no longer able to scream and is making tiny whimpering sounds as the flames eat his flesh. 

Ra's waits until both baby goats die before he lets them go, Tim falls to the floor feeling hollow. After a few seconds something warm splashes onto him but he's to numb to check, he doesn't see Marinette's slit throat until Ra's is slitting his own. He locks eyes with a dying Marinette as he chokes on his own blood, their fingers weakly lock together as Ra's starts petting them.

"You both make such lovely corpses"

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The world around him is green, so green. He's confused, how did he get here? Why does he feel like he's drowning? He swim in the direction he assumes is up and breaks the surface with a gasp, he weakly pulls himself out of the green pool and curls up on the floor. He hears a splash and a gasp before a body flops down next to him, he doesn't recognize the girl next to him but the smell of Doughnuts sets him at ease. Whoever she is she's important, she's safe. he curls into her side and cries tears for memories that he can't recall.


	8. Chapter 8

His, his, his, hishishis **his**! They are finally all his. He claimed their first kiss when they arrived and now he's claimed their first death.

_He can feel the hardness at the thoughts of their bloodied corpses, they made such beautiful corpses._

His, his, his! He can't wait for them to return from the pit, to carry the taint of the demon. Another thing that now ties them to him other than the bond.

_The feel of their blood in his mouth as they whined for him!_

All his, forever his! He would have been waiting for his darlings but he had other matters to attend to, if he finishes soon then they might still be running on instinct.

_Images swirl around his minds eye at what the little omegas would let their alpha do to them in this state._

No one can have them, no one can touch them. He looks coldly at his daughter Nyssa as she begs at his feet while the fire his two omegas sparked all those years ago burns in his chest.

"Please father, I'm sorry. Please." He debates torturing her before killing her but then he spots one of his chosen in the doorway, they have surfaced. He cuts her head from her body without so much as a word and walks to the doorway.

"Have Damian brought to the pit." He says, the ninja nods and departs. He feels giddy? Yes, giddy at the thought of seeing his darlings. He throws open the door and watches both little heads snap towards him, he doesn't enter until the ninja is handing the pup over. "Hello my wives, I brought you a gift to celebrate this monumental occasion." He rumbles as he walks towards them, they hiss at him and for a moment he thinks that their memories have returned early until he sees their eyes. Blown wide and confused, he didn't think their defiance would turn him on so much but he find himself looking forward to the day he finally breaks them. "Here you go my darlings, I've brought you a pup. His name is Damian and he's yours to raise to the standards expected of the heir to the league of assassins." He gently places Damian on the floor before him them leaves, just before he leaves the room he hears their little purrs.

He can't wait to watch them take care of their own pups. He's not sure he's going to last as long as he expected but them starting early just means he'll get more pups so he doesn't mind to much.


End file.
